Podium Stand
by Penguinsaremylife
Summary: Butterflies, fears, and a whole lot of tears. A One-Shot poem. My first Fanfic! Got a little bit of everything. Romance, Tragedy, Mystery. Read and Review. Flames allowed. Enjoy. Rated K .


**A/N: Hey everyone. This is my first fanfic. I'm super happy to be sharing it with you. This is a one-shot poem. its saposed to be inspiring and mysteriues and possibly even emotionsal (Though I sorta stink at expresing feelings through text.) I wrote this in class so the quality probibly woun't be that good, but i liked it so I just dicieded to post it. all so give me some pointers, if you have any suggestions to improve my wrighting skills please share. :)**

**Hey: I do not own the Sister Grimms... ****however I own the plot. **

* * *

><p><span>Podium Stand<span>

Its 90 degrees out,

but I'm so cold as they call my name to the poduin stand.

Cool sweat pours down my face.

The buterflies are murduring me,

why woun't they go away?

I'm walking to the podium stand the buterflies infect my knees.

making them shaking.

make them stop, please.

But I'm just so close to that poduim stand when the buterflies fill my eyes,

there trying to get out but I manage to throw them back in.

Finally I reach the Poduim stand and pick up the papers as tight as i can.

kicking back fears,

Pulling in tears,

keeping in the buterflies.

tears tug at my eyes,

But I'm a Grimm and never cry.

Must stay strong and here I'am just standing at this Poduim stand.

papers in hand.

thoat so dry.

I need to talk but am afraid to try.

I swallow hard then start to speak,

Though i haven't for a week.

"He," I started, then I paused.

Not for effect but for a true cause.

to whip the sweat apone my face.

I probibly look nervus, what a discrase.

"Was amazing" I said with a sigh.

The buterflies are still there and there making me cry.

I brush One away.

blond hairs in the way.

it blows in my face, in my eyes.

Only adding to hiding my cries.

"He saved my life, So many times..." I shifted,

Unconfterble,

like ive commited a crime.

"He loved me..." I said and nearly chocked,

the words felt like Rock in my buterflied throat.

"And I loved him too." I managed to say,

but the buterflies refuse to just fly away.

they bang at my eyes

and kick at my knees.

bite at my insides

and try as they might.

I will never give up in trying to fight.

"Last week this man was killed, by the scarlet hand," but Its to late to speak.

a tear falls from my red, sobbed up cheek. and my knees are far to week.

"This shuddent have happenend!" I say with a weep.

and poeple pull me away from the podium stand.

I have more to say,

but I don't think I can.

they don't delay,

to drag me.

To far from the podium stand.

the man who commands the podiun stand walks up to finish my speach.

and I'm full of grief.

and dispileaf.

he's gone.

gone.

left me alone.

all on my own.

heart feels like stone.

as I sit here and moan.

and I see the grave.

and i see the him there.

motionless body, just makes me cry more.

and They put him in the ground.

deep.

deep.

down.

Not here to raise are children.

He'll never be able to make me laugh.

Never again see him mad.

Never argue.

Never smile.

Hes gone,

hes gone,

gone.

and then I see her,

Walking up to the podium stand.

My daughter,

who looks just like me.

she looks so strong.

stronger then me.

her mouth opens wade and I see her speak.

"My father father was brave. he was strong,

and he always wanted what was best for me and my sister."

The crowd stops.

I freeze.

silence.

"Thats how he died. bravely,

stongly and protecting me and my sister."

frozen.

still.

dead stop.

"Thats how we all want to die. bravly, strongly, and heroicly.

we want to be remembered. we want to go down in history."

Numb.

Nothing.

mothionless.

"If the Scarlet hand wins this. we will not be remembered.

your story's will not be enjoyed by children acrossed the world.

if the scarlet hand win this, there will be no children at all.

if they win this, there will be no humans.

just everafters.

You'll be alone.

That's how I feel now, alone.

My dad just died.

If the scarlet hand wins this.

that is how you'll feel.

I don't want to loss my family.

My sister.

My mother.

my grandmother.

We have to fight back.

or you will have no loved ones.

they will take them away.

Like they took my father.

And brier.

and so many other good poeple.

I don't want that to happenn to you.

So fight.

Fight,

fight to go down in history.

Fight for your loved ones,

fight for the dead.

fight to win.

and fight for peace."

And the silence is gone.

Cheering takes place.

everyones is shouting and screaming her name.

"SABRINA" they chant.

But I can't move.

Can't speak.

Can't _breath_.

Another tear trails down my face.

she's running toward me.

and then we enmbrace.

the tears are flowing.

and daphne joins.

Let this sadness strenghten me.

Let these fears and buterflies free.

I must agree.

I will fight.

Henery would want this

Sabrina was right.

We will destroy the scarlet hand.

Thanks to Sabrina,

and the podium stand.

**A/N: So, whatcha think? Horrible? Amazing? Short? Boring? Confussing? flames exepted greatfully. becouse I'll never know what you think if you don't review :) reading over this, I can see that it didn't really triger any emotions for me. You?**

**- Penguinsaremylife3**


End file.
